Toy Story Credits
Full credits for Toy Story. art director * Ralph Eggleston film editors * Robert Gordon * Lee Unkrich supervising animator * Pete Docter sound design * Gary Rydstrom production supervisor * Karen Robert Jackson Cast * Tom Hanks: Woody * Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney: Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn: Rex * John Ratzenberger: Hamm * Annie Potts: Bo Peep * John Morris: Andy * Erik von Detten: Sid * Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom * R. Lee Ermey: Sergeant * Sarah Freeman: Hannah * Penn Jillette: TV Announcer =you've got a friend in me= (end titles) written and produced by * Randy Newman performed by * Randy Newman & Lyle Lovett executive music producer Chris Montan Story Animation Technical Artists illumination engineer * Ronen Barzel lighting & rendering coordinator * Barbara T. Labounta assistant coordinator * Douglas Todd rendering wranglers *Keith Olenick * Andrew Cho *Michael Fong *Michael Lorenzen * Vivek Verma additional modeling * mark eastwood * Monique Hodgkinson * Grey Holland Art concept artwork *Steve Johnson * Lou Fancher *Kevin Hawkes *William Joyce *William Cone *David Gordon *Bob Pauley * Nilo Rodis Layout Editorial Camera Production Production Interns Computer Systems modeling & animation system development Renderman@ Software Development Post Production post production sound services provided by =''Skywalker Sound''= a division of lucas digital ltd., Marin County, California Additional Voices Music music recorded and mixed by * Frank Wolf music editor * Jim Flamberg associate music editor * Helena Lea music production supervisor * Tod Cooper orchestra contractor * Sandy De Crescent music preparation * Jo Ann Kane Music Service recording assistants * Greg Dennen * Tom Hardisty * Bill Kinsley * Susan Mclean * Rail Rogut music recorded at * Sony Pictures Studios * Conway Recording Studios * Ocean Way Recording music remixed at * signet sound studios dialog recording color timer * Dale Grahn negative cutters title design * Susan Bradley title by * Buena Vista Imaging title optical supervisor * Mark Dornfeld live action dog reference * April, Jenny, Maggie Mae, Max and Molly Production Babies Computer Systems for Final Rendering *Sun Microsystems, Inc. SPECIAL THANKS Interactive Computer Workstations * Silicon Graphics, Inc. Rendered by * Renderman® Processing By * Monaco labs Prints By * Technicolor® Produced and Distributed On * Eastman film Songs * You've Got a Friend in Me * Strange Things * I Will go Sailing no More written, performed and produced by Randy Newman * Hakuna Matata Music by Elton John, lyrics by Tim Rice Randy Newman Appears Courtesy of Reprise Records Lyle Lovett Appears Courtesy of Curb Music Company and MCA Records Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive Visit Toy Story Online at www.toystory.com Copyright ©MCMXCV the Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved This Motion Picture was Create By HI Tech Toons for Purposes of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom Distributed By Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits Credits